Fear of Flying
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have graduated high school and are on their way to NYC! Only one small problem... Blaine is deathly afraid of flying. How will Kurt handle it? Short drabble. Fluff. Inspired by fictional spin-off A New Direction.


"Blaine, I can't believe we're finally here! This is happening! We're moving to New York City!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

He was met with silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt glanced to his left, where Blaine was sitting next to him on the plane that was still grounded in Lima, Ohio.

Blaine was frozen, pale, and shaking a little. His eyes looked glazed over.

"Blaine, baby... talk to me. You don't look well."

Still, nothing.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Blaine quickly snapped out of it, but still only barely turned his head to look at his boyfriend, giving him the most pathetic look Kurt had ever seen in his life.

"Blaine... are you scared?" Kurt asked incredulously, not quite believing it. Blaine, the fearless. Blaine, the most courageous man he had ever met, seemed to be afraid of a little airplane.

But Blaine didn't have a chance to answer, because at that moment, the alarm began to go off, signaling that the tunnel leading to the plane was being closed and the main cabin door was closed.

Blaine all but jumped into Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt had no idea how Blaine managed to pull off such a feat on the small plane, but, lo and behold, there he was.

"Blaine, sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Kurt reassured, gently rubbing Blaine's back, attempting to soothe the young man.

"That's easy for you to say. You've flown to New York before. I've never even been on a plane! What if we crash? What if we die? What if we end up in an alternate reality like on Lost? OH MY GOD!"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted the insanity,

"You have to chill. And get back to your own seat. While I love having you in my arms, I'm pretty sure the airlines frown upon anyone over the age of two sitting in a passenger's lap during the flight."

"Yeah. Okay. You're ri- OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT? Did you feel that?" Blaine asked the little boy sitting across the aisle from them.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that, but snapped out of it quickly to explain the situation to Blaine.

"We're about to take off. And then it will be smooth sailing. I promise. It's been proven that once the fasten seat belt light goes off, you're in the clear. You're gonna be okay, baby."

"Okay. Can you just... hold my hand, please?" Blaine asked in the most pathetic and weak voice ever.

Kurt couldn't help but feel for the man.

"Of course, sweetheart. Here, how about this... I'll talk you through everything, and if you start to feel uncomfortable, just squeeze my hand and I'll try to distract you. Okay?"

"Okay. We can try that," Blaine replied, hesitantly.

"Okay. So what's happening now is that we're cruising down the runway. We'll speed up in a minute."

Blaine only whimpered in reply, clinging to Kurt's hand for dear life.

Kurt leaned over and placed a kiss to Blaine's scrunched up forehead. Kurt felt the tension leave Blaine's face instantly, and he smiled to himself, basking in the knowledge that he could put his boyfriend entirely at ease with just a simple kiss to the temple.

"Okay. See, we're speeding up now, and then we'll take off. If your ears pop, that's completely normal. Don't worry."

But again, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned over again and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"We're taking off now. Just pretend it's like a roller coaster."

"I don't like roller coasters either, Kurt," Blaine gasped,

"You know that!"

"Right. Sorry," Kurt leaned over and placed another kiss to Blaine's nose in apology.

Blaine attempted to give Kurt a small smile, but failed miserably. So he just leaned over and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt felt horrible that his boyfriend was so scared of flying, but he absolutely could not wait for their future together in New York.

And that's when an idea struck him.

"Sweetie, how about we talk about our future in New York until the fasten seat belt light goes off?"

Blaine nodded his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"So, first of all, I just HAVE to show you Times Square. All the bright lights and theatres we'll be singing in soon. The buildings are magnificent. And there is some older architecture there that I know you'll enjoy."

"Sounds nice," Blaine murmured, sleepily.

This was good. If Kurt could get Blaine to fall asleep, then Blaine would be completely at ease.

"And then there's our gorgeous Manhattan apartment. Remember the pictures Rachel sent us of it when we sent her to go scope out the place?"

"Yeah. It is pretty awesome."

"And what makes it even better is that it's ours- together. That apartment is where we'll wake up together every morning, where I'll cook you dinner, where we'll cuddle on the couch, where we'll raise our adopted child Toronto..."

"-Winnipeg," Blaine interrupted.

"No, Blaine. Toronto. Toronto's in Canada too, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Blaine mumbled.

At that moment, Kurt heard a ping. He glanced up and saw that the fasten seat belt light had been turned off.

"Blaine. Look."

Blaine looked up to where Kurt was staring and smiled.

"We made it!" He announced excitedly.

"We sure did, baby. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there," Kurt replied.

"Mmk," Blaine hummed, snuggling into Kurt's shoulder once again. He was out in a matter of seconds.

Kurt spent a few minutes just watching this beautiful man on his shoulder sleep. He was so fortunate to have such an incredible man love him. They had been through so much, and now they would face New York and Broadway together, and Kurt couldn't be happier.

Kurt eventually pulled out his copy of Vogue and was skimming through it when he felt a jolt on the plane. He glanced up just in time to see the fasten seat belt light come back on.

Oh boy... he hoped Blaine wouldn't wake up.

But then an announcement came over the speakers from the pilot, stirring Blaine awake.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've hit a bit of turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you."

"Kurt... what?" Blaine asked, still groggy from sleep, when suddenly the plane jerked again.

And now Blaine was fully awake, clinging to Kurt again, on the borderline of a panic attack.

So Kurt did the only thing he knew would calm Blaine down completely.

He turned to face Blaine and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Blaine didn't respond at first, still frozen in fear, but, after much persistence from Kurt, Blaine eventually sighed into the kiss, giving Kurt's tongue access to his mouth.

And now Blaine was focused on nothing but his boyfriend and the feeling of his lips on his.

Kurt didn't even care that this type of behavior was socially unacceptable, even on a flight to an open-minded city like New York. He kissed Blaine with all he had. He kissed Blaine like both their lives depended on it.

Who knows how long they continued on like that, but the next thing they knew, they heard another announcement over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Laguardia airport in New York City. We should arrive in ten minutes. Thank you for flying with us today."

Blaine and Kurt slowly pulled away from one another, huge smiles on both faces.

"We did it! Kurt! We made it! New York City!" Blaine squealed, jumping up and down in his seat.

Kurt smiled and leaned back in for one more quick, sweet kiss, then said,

"Yeah, baby. We sure did."

New York City- get ready for Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, this was just a short little drabble I wrote on the plane today during my flight to NYC. I didn't even type it originally. Just wrote it in a little notebook. I don't expect reviews on it or anything like that. Just wrote it for fun :) But I do hope you guys enjoyed reading it, regardless!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything else that's in this story that is recognizable, such as Chris Colfer's words. Oh how I wish I owned the words that Chris Colfer spoke. I could rule the world with his quick wit.


End file.
